The Return Of Scauldy
by tigerlilly901
Summary: When some of the gangs stuff goes missing, somebody shows up
1. Where's Macey

**I do not own the How To Train Your Dragon franchise**

 **This is my very first fanfic ever and I thought why not do it about Ruffnut because she is my favourite character, anyways I hope you like this fanfic!**

In the clubhouse, the gang were relaxing after a long battle against the dragon hunters. Usually it goes by fast with Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs and their dragons, with their dragon armour on going ahead and blowing up most of the ships, so Astrid and the twins can go help.  
But because of it being a surprise attack, they couldn't get their dragon armour on, so they had to go to battle without it on, so it lasted longer than they usually takes.

"did anyone see how many dragons got out?" asked Hiccup, who was sitting on one of the chairs around the fire, with Astrid sitting opposite him, sharping her throwing knifes.

"I think around 5" answered Fishlegs ,who was petting Meatlug.

While they were talking. the twins were looking about the clubhouse, while Ruffnut looked under Astrid's chair, who looked as if she was going to stab Ruffnut.

Her twin, Tuffnut decided to push Snotlout, who was leaning against a large closet, who fell flat on his face.

while snickering, Tuff decided to start opening the closet, until Snotlout punched him in the face. "why did you just punch me?" asked Tuffnut, who was covering his nose with his hand, "why I don't know Tuff, maybe because YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE" Snotlout screamed "what are you two muttonheads doing?" asked Astrid, who in reality didn't care just wanted Ruffnut to stop looking under chair, and finding nothing every single time.

"Tuff can't find his stupid mace ("MACEY'S NOT STUPID!") so me, being a great sister decided to help him look for it and he suspects one of you have took it"

"why dosen't he suspect you?" asked Fishlegs, who was being looked creepily by Tuffnut

"because after we find his mace, he'll help me look for my spear" answered Ruffnut, who has now began looking under Hiccup's chair

"hey while you guy's are at it could you find my axe?" asked Snotlout

"and my Gronckle Iron sword?" asked Fishlegs

"and my arrows" said Astrid "why do you need arrows, you don't even have a crossbow" questioned Snotlout, who looked confused "it's for the ballista" said Astrid, But Snotlout still looked confused "you know, the big bow looking thing outside of my hut" "ohh that thing, I thought that only shot out rocks" "it did, but Hiccup added a crossbow on it so it can shoot out arrows" said Astird, who smiled at Hiccup, who smiled back.

Rolling his eyes, Snotlout said "so all of our weapons have disappeared except Hiccups"

"well my sword has gotten lost too" said Hiccup

"so at least one of are weapons have gotten lost" confirmed Astrid

"and I wonder who could have took them" said Snotlout, sarcastically while looking at the twins, who now have stood beside each other

"oh please if we wanted to hide are weapons, we wouldn't have took macey" Ruffnut shot back.

"Alright gang, lets go find our weapons" said Hiccup.


	2. Looking Part 1

*2 Days later*

"After searching the Edge for nearly 2 days now, you would thing we would at least find one of the items" said Hiccup, who was flying on Toothless, the other riders beside him on their dragons as well

"ok, how about this, however took them, own up right now and you won't get as bad of a beating as you would if you leave it for another 2 days" threatened Astrid "oh please, we all know who did it" Snotlout said, while staring right at the twins

"we didn't take the weapons, well at least not this time, we would have given them back a while ago before this search happened for them" said Ruffnut, watching her brother who was crying his eyes out on chicken "I hate to admit it Snotlout but Ruffnut is right, you know how much the twins hate to work or look for stuff, besides Tuff is really sad look, He's even crying" said Hiccup, Feeling sorry for his friend

Sniffling Tuffnut said "it's really suspicions that you, Snotlout put the blame on us maybe your the one that did it"  
Snotlout rolled his eyes "why would I want to steal any of your things, I mean come on I have way better stuff then all of you combined"

"I don't know Snotlout, but it is very suspicious" confirmed Fishlegs "zip it, Fishface and how do we know you didn't take our stuff, it would be very heroic for you to find all of our stuff the next time Heather shows up" argued Snotlout Fishlegs blushed "Heather is not up for discussion right now"

Then all the gang(minus Hiccup) started arguing with each other all at once, resulting in Hiccup asking Toothless to roar to quite them down

When it got quite Hiccup said "guys we can't keep arguing, we need to think back Tuff where's the last place you seen macey?"  
Wiping away his tears Tuffnut said "right before I put her on my nightstand beside my bed, I went to sleep and when I woke up, she was gone!"

"so what ever stole our things will be stealing it at night" said Fishlegs "yes" said Hiccup "and that's why we don't see the stuff disappear, because there doing it at night Snotlout when did you last see your axe?"  
"I remember stocking the water outside my hut with no help might I add" Snotlout grumbled, while Hookfang smiled "I remembered being very tired wanting to go straight to bed when I remembered I left my axe outside my hut, so I went to go get it and nothing was there"  
"was this at night time?" questioned Fishlegs "yeah" answered Snotlout "alright looks like our theory is correct, Astrid how about you whens the last place you seen your arrows?" questioned Hiccup

"I remember stocking them up in the morning, then I remember leaving to do my work, and then force the twins to do there work" Astrid said, glaring at the twins meanwhile the twins smirked at each other "anyways when I was going to bed I went to see if everything was stocked up, all of it was stocked up, except the fish" Astrid said, once again glaring at the twins, who this time high fived "I went to check the ballista again to see if anyone stole them, when I noticed them missing, I decided to stock up them again in-case of an attack, when I finished that I went to bed" Astird finished "were they there when you woke up?" asked hiccup "no" answered Astrid "wait is that the day you came up to me and Tuff and threatened to cut our arms off if we didn't stop stealing from you?" asked Ruffnut "yes" Astrid said, then Snotlout said "wait, you guys got one of them too? I got one but she said she was going to cut off my pe-" "alright I'm going to stop you there" Interrupted Hiccup, looking disgusted 


	3. Looking Part 2

"alright, Fishlegs how did you lose your sword?" asked Hiccup "well I remember putting the sword right next to the door, with all my other weapons, then I went to sleep when I woke up I noticed all my weapons on the ground scattered about, I put them all back where they were originally that's when I noticed my sword was gone" explained Fishlegs

"ok that gave us nothing to go on" exclaimed Snotlout, who is starting to get annoyed

"we still have one or well two more stories to go on" said Hiccup who looked at the twins "who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first" announced Ruffnut "well it all started when we were on Barf and Belch, minding our own business when Astrid came up to us and announced we needed to do our work for that day, when we said we will do it later she threatened to cut our arms off if we didn't do it that instant-" "although it wouldn't be smart because we need our arms to do the work" Interrupted Tuff, Ruffnut annoyed that her brother interrupted her, punched him in the arm "anyways" continued Ruffnut "we went off to do the work but before we went we got are weapons from are hut, they were still there so we picked them up and went to do the work, when we were finished it was getting dark so we decided to put Barf and Belch back in there stable, then we went back to our hut, put are weapons back and go to sleep we woke up and Tuff went to see Macey, when he noticed she was gone she told me to tell him where I put her, after alot of convincing her finally believed me when I said I didn't take her, so then he got suspious of you guys" she said, pointing to the other riders, "and that was two days age wasn't it?" asked Hiccup "exactly" exclaimed Ruffnut.

"is there anything any of the weapons have in common" asked Hiccup

"you have to hold them to fight with?" said Snotlout "no, you don't fight with an arrow your shoot it out of something" explained Hiccup

"there easy to carry?" said Fishlegs "no, me and Tuff's weapons are heavy to carry" said Ruffnut

"there easy to make?" said Astrid, already knowing her answer won't be correct

As the gang were suggesting ideas, then scraping them after that's when Tuffnut had an idea "what if it's because there all metal?" that's when the gang (minus Hiccup) gave Tuffnut a 'are you serious' look "you do realise the arrows are made of wood, right" said Astrid, just when Tuffnut was about to answer her, Hiccup interrupted "actually Tuffnut has a point, I put metal in the arrows to make them sturdier then normal arrows" "so Tuffnut figured it out" said Snotlout "no, we didn't figure anything out yet, we just have a idea that they all have in common" exclaimed Astrid

That's when Hiccup had an idea "guys when you woke up did anything or look foggy or smoky?" "now that you mention it yeah it did, but Hiccup you wouldn't think it's them do you?" said Fishlegs figuring it out as well "there's only one way to figure it out, gang grab anything else that it metal and meet up in the club house, I think I know how to find out what's been taking our stuff" finished Hiccup

I wonder what could have been taking there stuff? stay tuned for the next chapter

I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon francise 


	4. The Plan

"alright we are going to be staying in the club house for a couple of nights, like what we did when the Rumblehorn came, one person (or two for the twins) and there dragon are going to stay up and keep lookout while the rest sleep and we have all are metal items out in the open so they can grab it, any questions?" asked Hiccup

"yeah" asked Snotlout "what are we going to do when we see it, oh and WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO COME OUT" screamed Snotlout, clearly frustrated

"well, im expecting Smothering Smokebreaths will come out" said Hiccup, getting stares from all the riders (minus Fishlegs)

"but there aren't any nests of Smokebreaths on the Edge" said Ruffnut, clearly confused "well" began Hiccup "when Snotlout go the axe, a Armorwing attached it to it's body so Snotlout suggested to get some Smoke Breaths and considering they only took one item a day, they didn't have alot to carry" explained Hiccup

"alright whos taking the first shift" asked Astrid "uhh why don't we do a vote?" suggested Hiccup "boring" declared Tuffnut "why don't we do a draw"

"and Tuffnut, how do you do this said draw" questioned Snotlout, not liking the idea already "well first we get 6 pieces of paper, write down are names and draw them out" exclaimed Tuffnut, looking excited "what are we gonna draw them out of" asked Fishlegs "I know what we could use" dais Hiccup, who was looking at Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout

"uhh why is he looking at us?" asked Tuffnut, looking behind himself to see if anything was on fire "we need to use one of your helmets, who will it be" said Hiccup, looking at them patiently Standing in a line Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout all looked at each other, nodded and stepped back all at once, leaving Fishlegs to take of his helmet.

*Time skip*

"well Fishlegs, the sooner we do this, the quicker you can put your helmet back on" said Hiccup, putting 5 pieces of paper in his helmet

"wait why is there only 5 Pieces, I said 6" said Tuffnut, looking confused "we wrote both you and Ruffnut on one piece you muttonhead" said Astrid, rolling her eyes "alright who wants to lift them out" said Hiccup "ME" "ME" shouted both Snotlout and Tuffnut, who looked at each other angrily "and why should you call them out" shouted Snotlout, getting annoyed "because I suggested it" screamed Tuffnut, equally as loud "uhh you two are giving me a headache" said Ruffnut, rubbing her head Hiccup seeing her in pain said "alright Tuffnut you read them out" as Tuffnut was walking to the helmet he smirked at Snotlout, Snotlout clearly annoyed angrily said "why does he get to do it" "because he did suggest it, how about this next time you think of something that needs reading out, you can read it" said Hiccup "fine" huffed Snotlout, hearing for his name "alright first up Fishlegs, second up is Astird, Third is Hiccup, fourth is me and Ruff, last is Snotlout" said Tuffnut, who flicked the papers away dramatically after each name "alright everyone fine with the place there in?"said Hiccup, everyone nodded "alright get any metal you guys have and meet back here in an hours time and remember to get your dragons" said Hiccup, knowing this plan will work.

I hope you guys liked that and I will see you next chapter, stay tuned

I don't own the How To Train Your Dragon francise 


End file.
